


I’m just a ghost

by glitter_and_blood



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, brendon urie - Fandom, debby ryan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Death, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween story, Happy, My chemical romance mentioned, ghost choir, graveyard, like it’s really cute ghost fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_and_blood/pseuds/glitter_and_blood
Summary: Josh Dun has been dead for a few years but the funeral of Tyler Joseph is the saddest thing he has ever seen.





	I’m just a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this was inspired by this cute video on twitter and it made me feel like writing.

Josh had been dead for only one or two years. It wasn’t too bad after all, he didn’t miss being alive. Here he had found friends who had a similar path in life...or rather death. Like Brendon, the boy who died because he thought he could do a backflip from the roof of his house into his pool. Josh liked Brendon a lot, they usually chilled together at night. Most ghosts left the graveyard to wander around the world, but Josh and Brendon just hung out and talked all night. Or tried to do backflips from Gravestones which wasn’t as much fun as it was when they were alive because gravity did not necessarily affect them.

One day a great funeral was held with many sad people and some that they remembered to appear on Disney channel when they were kids. Apparently Josh’s childhood crush Debby Ryan died on set of her newest show. It seemed to be a great tragedy but Debby later told them that a co worker of her actually murdered her.

They all grew closer over the time they spent together.

So just like any other night they spent the night of the 29th of 2008 wandering around the big graveyard. It was cold in that December night in Ohio. Just before Christmas it had started to snow and by now a thin but prominent layer of snow covered everything.

 

“I wonder if they actually kick off a decent firework this year.” Brendon wondered gazing over the city of Columbus. Josh scoffed. “Brendon I doubt that they do something you would call ‘decent’” Debby chuckled at the face Brendon made after Josh’s remark. “Oh come on Vegas Boy this is just Ohio.” Brendon then rolled his eyes. “Why did I have to be buried in Columbus. Why was my mom so selfish even though she never visits. That’s just rude man.” Josh and Debby exchanged glances. Brendon could go on for hours about how he hated to be buried here. Debby could relate, she lived most of her life in LA but her grandparents insisted to have her buried in Ohio. They had lived interesting lifes. Debby traveled the world for Disney Productions and Brendon was the young and rising star of the alternative music scene.

Josh on the other hand had never made it out of Columbus. In High School he had dreamed to become a musician, move to LA and tour the world.

But life had had other plans for him.

“We could go to Vegas for New Years Eve!” Debby offered. But suddenly Brendon’s annoyed face went sad. “No I...not yet.”

Debby nodded. They knew that as much as Brendon hated to be buried in Columbus, he was not ready to go back yet. Not when he had to be back to the Ohio graveyard by dawn.

“So boring Columbus firework it is for this year.” Josh smiled. He didn’t mind that.

 

By the 31st December of 2008 Josh had seen many funerals and many times he was touched by the emotional speeches that some people delivered. But that day he saw the first funeral that would have made him cry if he wasn’t a ghost.  
There was only a priest. No one else. He waited longer than usual to start the ceremony, but nobody showed up.

Finally he sighed and murmured: “ I’m sorry Tyler…” He then cleared his throat and began to speak into the void.

“Today we mourn Tyler Robert Joseph. He was a young and creative mind, yet plagued with too many demons.He fell from faith and the devil was too eager to hide the Lord’s light from him. His soul may now leave into the afterlife, finding peace along the side of our Lord and saviour.”  
Suddenly a sob escaped from a new gloomy shadow. Josh guessed that Tyler was now coming out of his grave just in time to see that no one showed up to his funeral.

It broke Josh’s heart. The boy who manifested above his grave looked so broken and so afraid. Josh wished he could just go over there, hug him and tell him everything would be okay again, but he had to let the boy say goodbye to himself. To his life.

Josh left the scene, trying to pay some respect to the privacy of that kid.  


It was around midnight when Josh emerged from his grave again. Most ghosts already left the graveyard for the night. When he levitated to the new grave he finally had the chance to read the kids gravestone. “Here lays Tyler Robert Joseph. Son, lover, friend. *1st December 1988 ✝ 26th December 2008”  
He wondered why no one came to his funeral. If he was all of the things said on that stone there should have been people, shouldn’t it?  
“Tyler?” Josh asked into the void. A head slowly emerged from the fresh grave. “Who are you?” His voice was shaking and his eyes flickered with fear. Josh smiled. “I am Josh. I wanted to say hello and maybe tell you some things about being dead.” Tyler raised his eyebrows and emerged a little more from the grave. “What is there to tell? I am doomed and therefor won’t move on to heaven right?” Josh smiled a softer smile at the boy beneath him and then sat down next to the head. “Not really. Most people end up as ghosts. Some, who spent enough time on earth during their lifetime, don’t and some ghosts just disappear one day probably off to heaven. We guess that ghosts have to spend more time on earth than humans but we are not sure.” Tyler finally got out of his grave and sat down next to Josh. He seemed to think about that very intensely. They just sat in silence for a little while. Josh didn’t want to push Tyler too fast. The poor guy just died. No need to give him another shock for life - or death.  
“So...I am a ghost?” Josh nodded. “Welcome to the ghost parade.” “Dude did you just make a My Chemical Romance reference?” Josh’s smile grew into a grin. “Oh my god you like MCR?” Tyler nodded eagerly. “Yes! They got me through really tough times!” “Me too!” They laughed a little and Tyler finally seemed to relax. LSo what...does it mean to be a ghost?”  
  
Josh explained Tyler that it was quite easy. You finally got some time for yourself, could go wherever you wanted to even though you had to be back by day time. It was really exhausting to stay in the sun and to stay away from your bones for too long.

 

“So I could basically leave whenever I want and just have to be back by day time?” Josh nodded. “Does that mean I could go see my family?” Josh frowned at that. “Yeah kinda. It’s really hard to see those you knew from your life. They can’t see you and it’s sometimes just hard to see them live their life without you.” Tyler slowly nodded. He seemed to be taken aback by this. Josh understood that, he learned that lesson the hard way.

A sob shook Tyler’s shoulders. “Why me? Why did this have to happen to me?” Josh waited until Tyler cried some more dry tears.

“Hey do you like to sing? Let’s cheer you up a little bit. It’s your first day of death, it doesn’t have to be sad!”

Tyler didn’t answer, just looked into Josh’s eyes. So Josh took all courage he had left and started to sing.

“When I was, a young boy, my father, took me to the graveyard, to see a dead band. He said son when you grow up - “ Tyler giggled at Josh’s twisted up version of the Black Parade and finally joined in. “Would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?”

Suddenly Brendon and Debby manifested behind Tyler’s gravestone. Without anything further words they just joined their Ghost Parade choir.

Josh was pretty sure that all the remaining ghosts of the graveyard had left because of their “choir” but he didn’t care. Tyler smiled and maybe could forget about being dead for a few moments.

He remembered his first day of being dead, it wasn’t as pleasant as this and he just was happy that Tyler did not have to deal with that, after he had to witness his funeral.

 

Just before dawn, most ghosts returned, some couldn’t help but giggle and hum along their choir others looked like they wanted to cut their ears of.

 

It was okay. Or at least it would be Josh was sure.


End file.
